Love is a Demon
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Shirosaki suffers from sever heartbreak at the loss of his loved one, Ichigo. When all hope of moving on seems lost, Shiro finds hope in a strange being that promises to bring Ichigo back... with a twist. / HichiIchi / Short One-shot / Rated M for short hints of yaoi


**This idea popped into my head while HollowIchigo-Ichigo and I were doing a RP, so… Some credit goes to that for helping me with the idea. xD**

**o/o/o**

_Shiro snuck his hand around Ichigo's waist, feeling the other's hand work him out of his jeans. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully, inhaling his berry's sweet scent. He felt Ichigo's tongue at his lips and allowed him access._

_Shiro pinned his lover against the bed, chuckling at Ichigo's shocked expression that he'd been beaten in a battle for dominance. Shiro growled against Ichigo's stomach, feeling his erection through the skin tight leather his Goth-boyfriend wore._

_Ichigo wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist. "Well, you won…"_

_Shiro grinned and slipped his hand beneath Ichigo's boxers…_

Shiro opened his eyes to find his empty bed, no Ichigo there to greet him… no chocolate eyes, no tauntingly sexy skin, no sweet smile…

It had been a month since the day Ichigo had died. Shiro had never really recovered since that day. It had, after all, been **his **fault that Ichigo was shot.

He rolled over and stared into Ichigo's empty spot in the bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged the pillow his lover's head used to rest on. "Oh, Ichigo… why…? You shouldn't have saved me… we could've both made it out of there alive… or better yet, we could both have moved on together to a world better than this…"

After he'd spilled his morning tears, Shiro went downstairs to make himself something to eat. He didn't have work that day, so by the time he actually ate anything it could be considered his lunch.

"_**This house rots of gloom and misery…"**_

Shiro jumped and dropped his bowl, it shattering on the floor.

"_**And you reek of desperation. Heh, it might be worth my time to help you."**_

"H-Hello… is anyone there…?" Shiro asked, failing miserably at trying to hide his fear.

"_**Tch, well, you're not talking to the wind, dumbass…" **_A figure appeared, eyes a pale blue and hair a wavy brown. He looked young, and rather pale, and he wore a strange blue robe. _**"Let me guess, you're suffering from heartbreak caused by the loss of someone you loved?"**_

Shiro gulped. "And… how would you know anything?"

"_**Simple. I can read your aura. I am… a sprite, I suppose, in your words… It doesn't matter. The thing is, I love granting wishes, and the more I grant the longer I live! So, I suppose you would like your lover back from the grave…"**_

Shiro's eyes widened and he was about to speak when the sprite cut him off.

"_**I'll take that as a yes. Well, I can help you, but there is a price… or rather, a small side effect."**_

"And what would that be?" The sprite handed him a paper and a pen. He read what was written and looked back up at the sprite. "You're kidding me…"

He shook his head.

Shiro glanced back down at the paper, before signing his name at the bottom. _This is probably just a dream… where's the harm?_

He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor. The sprite smiled, _**"Have a good nap…"**_

Shiro awoke to his ceiling again. He frowned and slowly sat up. "I knew it… I knew it was just a dream…"

He felt a tug on the blankets, and heard soft snoring.

Shiro froze. Only his head moved as he turned to look at who lay beside him… _It couldn't be…_ But sure enough, there were the orange tresses peeking out from beneath the blankets. Ichigo was hiding under the covers, _just like he always does…_

He yelped when something wrapped around his hand. Shiro pulled it back, only to find it caught and wrapped in some small tube-like thingy. His eyes widened.

"Morning Shiro…"

He looked up to see brown eyes staring at him, the pupils slit like a cat's.

"I had a nice dream about you."

The tube-like object was a tail, and Ichigo used his tail to pull Shiro close to him.

"I missed you… I was lonely all night, separated from you by sleep."

Shiro relaxed when Ichigo kissed him, melting to a strange bitter-sweet taste Ichigo had. He wrapped his arms around his berry, feeling Ichigo's tail slide around his waist. When they separated, Shiro whispered, "I missed you too…"

Ichigo grinned, as if he understood what he meant. Then he lifted Shiro and brought him downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Shiro smiled. "Anything you feel like cooking, my demon."

o/o/o

**It's short… I know… lol**


End file.
